Too Far Gone
by Sango0808
Summary: Sango thinks life isn't worth living anymore, so she wants to end it. Will she change her mind? What will happen if she goes through with it? (Yeah my reveiws suck, just read it!) Rated for mature subject matter (aka cutting) SanMir Please R


A/N: Hey guys. I wrote this a while ago, just for the hell of it, and got convinced to post it. I was going to write more, and i still think I might maybe write a sequel, but in the mean time, or unless i change my mind, this is my story. I hope you like it, please reveiw, even if you don't. Sorry for any spelling mistakes I make, I wrote this on word-pad and that doesn't have a spell check feature. Thanks .

Too Far Gone

Sango walked calmly through the forest, barely making a sound. She looked calm and cool, her chocolate eyes intent on the path infront of her. She looked behind her briskly, being sure there was no way she could have been followed. She told everyone that she was going for a little walk, when Miroku offered to come, she turned him down, saying she wanted some time to think. She felt like she looked guilty, and did everything to keep herself from looking that way.

Quietly, she slipped onto a less travelled path in a more dense part of the woods. She went to a familiar clearing, near a calm soothing stream. Even the beauty of the nature around her did nothing to soothe the pain inside her. She was too far gone to care, about what would happen to her, what her friends would do, or what Miroku would do. Tears streamed down Sango's pale face. She pulled out a small hand knife that she had taken from Kagome's cutlery set, and put it to her wrist. Sango took one last deep breath, and dug the blade into her skin.

Miroku silently cursed himself for leaving Sango, he knew something was up. She acted like she was fine, but her eyes told another story. Something was tourturing his princess, the one person he couldn't bear to see in pain was in over her head in it. He didn't know what to do, or how to help. He worried night and day, and even more so when she decided to take a walk and didn't want him to come along. Normally, she loved the company, so why would she decline now?

Blood began to trickle from the small wound. Tear poured from Sango's deep eyes, and she began to cry quietly, letting out little sobs. She wanted it all to end, right here and now. But something was holding her back, and she wasn't quite sure what it was. Sango regained her courage and began to press the knife to her skin again.

"Sango! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" screamed a familiar voice in horror. Sango whipped around to see the owner of the voice. There was Miroku, standing at the edge of the clearing, looking more terrified than he ever had facing any demon. He rushed over, envoloping her in his arms. Instead of yelling at her, like Sango expected, he just held her close. After a moment, he held her out at arms length and looked straight into her eyes.

"Why Sango? What is that bad?" he asked solemnly. Sango began to cry again.

"I don't know! Everything is! It won't go away! The images of my familys' death still haunts my dreams. Naraku is still alive, and gaining power all the time. I know you are going to die soon, and I can't take being here without you. I give up! I don't want to do this anymore! Please, just let me do it" she exclaimed, looking pleadingly into his deep blueish eyes.

"Never. No reason is good enough to take your own life. Would you really leave me here all alone? There's still hope. We can beat Naraku, and I can't bring back

your family, but I can help you move on. Don't ever forget them, ever, but please, don't let their death haunt you. It wasn't your fault, you couldn't stop it. You aren't invincable." replied Miroku, never letting his gaze leaving her eyes. Sango made no reply to Miroku for a while. Finally she spoke again.

"What do you mean would I leave you all alone? You would still be with Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou, Kirara and all those village girls you meet. How would my death make you all alone?" she questioned. Miroku thought a minute before answering her question.

"Technically, you are right, dearest Sango. When I said I would be all alone, I meant half my soul would be gone. You mean more to me then you could ever know. You are so much more to me than any of the women in the villages. I would always have my friends after you left. But I am not ready to face what's ahead alone. I want you by my side when we fight the final fight and when I breathe my final breathe. I will never, ever, let you take your own life. If not for you, then please Sango, live for me. I can help you, there is a way, I know it"

Sango's expression changed from pained and lonely, to dazed and over-joyed.

"You really mean that Miroku?" she questioned, making sure this wasn't just a dream.

"Of course I do Sango, I wouldn't lie about something so important." he said, smiling down at her, reasurring her without ever saying a word. Miroku tilted Sango's head up to face his, to look straight into her eyes. "I love you Sango, please don't leave me now, or ever" he said, kissing her gently and softly, proving his feelings.

"I love you too Miroku" she said breathlessly, kissing him again, more passionatley this time. Sango's head was reeling. So much had happened in the past hour. She had nearly died, and then never felt so alive. She couldn't see how she could have ever wanted to take her own life with someone like Miroku so close to her.

"I have to admit, if I ever got to choose where I would die, this is a pretty remarkable spot to pick. I can't blame you for comming her, although personally, I find it to soothing, I would like it too much here to die." he said, sliding her onto his lap at the same time. Sango rested her head on the Houshi's muscular chest and breathed deeply.

The two stayed there long into the night, watching the sunset and gazing at the stars. There was never a more perfect night for either person. They silently prayed that nothing would ever take them apart, though deep down knowing that nothing this perfect could ever last.

A/N: Well.. What do you think? WAIT don't tell me here REVEIW! Thats right, just click the little button at the bottom of the page and write something, anything, well anythign related to the story in some way, u cant just write 'bob' and expect to get away with that as a reveiw! .' dont mind me im a little sleep depreived (yeah thats rite sarah! u made me sound crazy if ur reading this!!) well thats all.. untill laura convinces me to post one of my many other insane ramblings i call stories! thanks bye!!


End file.
